Different Choices
by Chistarpax
Summary: What if Celestia had given into what Megatron had wanted while she was imprisoned by the Decepticons? What if Celestia had become a Decepticon? Warning: Dark, Character Death Based on my fanfics in the TSOT series. Rated T for violence.


What if Celestia had given into what Megatron had wanted while she was imprisoned by the Decepticons? What if Celestia… had become a Decepticon?

~.~ ~.~

A half-alive frame huddled in the corner of the cell in the back of the room. Dull silver was the one color that could be distinguished; it barely stood out from the wall. Dim scarlet optics stared up at the ceiling of the cell, and the owner of the frame let out a shuddering sigh. She had been a prisoner of the Decepticons for two megacycles… and she had quickly lost hope of rescue.

Somewhere in the front of the cell-block the femme heard the main door open, and then the sound of heavy footsteps filled her audios.

"Well, young niece, have you decided yet?"

The femme didn't respond, only continued to stare up at the ceiling.

"I have noticed that you now take enjoyment in your outings to the gladiatorial pits." Megatron, the leader of the Deceptions, stated non-chalantly.

"As the only exercise and change of scenery I get… I do take enjoyment in them."

Megatron let out a dark chuckle. "That is not the part that I was speaking of. I have noted how you take enjoyment in victory, how you now relish in the kill… Did it not take you much longer to kill your last few opponents? Even though you could have ended their suffering much quicker? Those actions are not very… Autobot of you Celestia."

The femme on the cell berth stiffened, she had not wanted any mech to notice that fact.

"What of it Megatron?" She finally snapped.

"Is it possible that you, the femme creation of the prime, are no longer following the Autobot way?" Megatron's bright red optics glinted at her from just outside the cell doors. "After all, they left you here to rot… They have not even tried to rescue you."

Now the femme sat up slowly, she was not going to give him any indication of how much hope she had lost.

"State your point Megatron."

"I am offering you what they have not tried to give you… freedom."

"The very freedom that you took from me when you had me imprisoned?" Celestia gave a bitter laugh. "Please, try another trick."  
"I did not say Freedom from walls, Celestia; I am saying that I am offering you freedom from rules and regulations…" Megatron allowed a smug smile to come onto his faceplates. "I am offering you the freedom to be the being you were created to be… the lethal killer your spark calls to be."

Celestia stood shakily… she wasn't going to listen to him.

"Remember when those mechs attacked you and your sister?" Megatron asked quietly. "How they were Autobots, and how you defeated them mercilessly… how you looked one in the optics as you ripped his backstrut from his frame, and then laughed as the other tried to get away. You crushed his processor beneath your foot, because you had already ripped his torso from his legs."

Celestia had turned her back on Megatron… but he was telling the truth.

"You tell yourself that you were horrified at your actions… but you secretly wish you could do it again. You **want** to cause harm, to maim… to kill." Megatron's voice had dropped to an almost purr. "And I am offering you the chance to do so; this is the freedom I offer… it is your choice to take the offer."

Celestia was shaking; she remembered that day so clearly… how she had reveled in the kill. And then how she had lied and stated that she didn't know what she had done, just to save her sister and father from the humiliation of having her as a member of their family unit. She had no idea that all of the mechs and femmes would believe her story, or would commend her for being brave enough to admit that she may have done it… even apologize to the families of those she had killed.

The apologies were as faked as her loss of memory. She still did not regret killing those mechs… and she could never forget the beauty of the kill, how good it felt to rip into those mechs and destroy them with her bare hands.

That had been true freedom.

"Uncle…"

Megatron stopped from three cell doors up, he had been just about to leave the cell block. With curiosity, he turned and met the suddenly blazing scarlet optics of his oldest niece.

"Yes, my niece?"

"You would allow me to do that… to be free?" Her voice was uncertain, but there was hope dancing in her optics at the thought of being able to be her true self.

"I will allow you that and more…" Megatron felt it then, felt how she was beginning to want to take his offer. "All you must do is join the Decepticons, my niece."

"Then you have a deal, Uncle." Celestia's optics darkened to a bloody red and a dark smile crossed her features as she placed a delicately clawed hand against the cell door. "What must I do to prove it to you?"

Megatron only gave a dark, triumphant smile.

~.~

Orns later there were whispers of a new femme on the battle field. She was painted in black and red, and sported the violent purple symbol of the Decepticons. No bot on the side of the Autobots knew her name, and the Decepticons would only refer to her as the 'Queen of Death'. She was a lithe, beautiful femme that would kill a bot without remorse. And no bot could discover where she came from.

"Hey, Darkmoon, you comin? Or are ya going to miss the meeting." A maroon mech asked as he slapped a black mech on the back.

"I'm comin' Bloodfued, jeeze, a mech can't even take two seconds of rest can he?"

The maroon mech only laughed and walked into the auditorium. Megatron was going to be giving a speech, and his new second was going to be there too. It was mysterious how Starscream had been replaced so quickly… and how he and his trine had vanished only one lunar cycle after the promotion of this new 'con.

A scarlet visor flashed as a recording device was turned on. The mech, Darkmoon, was Jazz in disguise. He was trying to figure out who this strange new femme was… and maybe find Celestia in the process. So far he had had no luck, but he had a feeling that was going to change in this meeting.

"Greetings, my fellow Decepticons." Megatron stated from the center of the auditorium's stage. "I am here to tell you of our recent victory in the city-state of Praxus… and to inform you of how we are going to take Iacon with no mercy."

Jazz's gaze swept over the stage as Megatron began detailing battle plans and the visor landed on the form of a femme with black paint that held red highlights. Her blood red gaze seemed to pin him, and he felt as if he should know who this femme was.

But he couldn't place her.

"And now, I would also like to introduce you to my new second, and heir of my position." Megatron motioned to the femme and she walked to his side, though her gaze never left Jazz's.

"Once an Autobot, she is now our most feared warrior, I give you Celestial Death, once known as Celestia, femme creation of Optimus Prime!"

The crowd was silent for only a few seconds, and then a roar of approval erupted from each mech. The femme still only stared at Jazz, and Jazz had no delusions that she didn't recognize him.

Celestia was alive… but she was now the enemy.

"Tomorrow we march on Iacon with the one that was once the hope of the Autobot race as their downfall." Megatron roared. "Go and prepare for our victory."

Celestia still hadn't taken her optics off of Jazz, and she looked as if she was now going to hunt him down specifically. She leaned into Megatron and stated something that Jazz couldn't make out. The Decepticon war lord nodded and stepped back as Celestia slipped into the crowd.

Fear spread its icy claws through Jazz when he lost sight of her, and he knew that he needed to get out right then. Without another thought he slipped out of the room and calmly made his way down the hallway and outside. The Decepticon base was a full solar cycle travel away from Iacon without a ship. And Jazz most definitely did not have a ship. He was going to have to try and get to Iacon without getting caught.

~.~

Iacon was within Jazz's sight when he felt an energon blade press against his neck cables, and he knew that Celestia had caught him.

"What are you gonna do with me now that you caught me femme?" Jazz growled.

"That, Jazz, is up to you." A cold voice whispered behind him. "Either way, you must die."

Jazz let a half grin half grimace pass across his faceplates.

"Why did you join them Cele?"

Her cold chuckle sent ice through his energon.

"I am alive and well, Jazz… I am **free**." She stated, spinning him around and then pinning him to the ground with one blade through each limb. "I chose life; Jazz… none of you ever came to find me… you never even tried. So I went with the choice that would keep me alive."

"We tried Cele." Jazz hissed, trying to control the pain. "We tried to find you and bring you home."

"You didn't **try**, I was held prisoner in the very base you just left!" Celestia snarled in his faceplates. "I waited for an entire megacycle Jazz, I waited to be found. And you never came, none of you did. Do you even know what happened to me there? Do you have any clue?"

Jazz was shocked by the anger that radiated from her words; the betrayal she felt would never be erased.

"We tried Celestia, Firestarter and Optimus still search for you…"

"I know, but now I'm out in the open and they still don't see me." An energon dagger was shoved into Jazz's chasis and twisted, causing him to wince in pain. "I was even in a battle against them; they looked right at me, and didn't see me. You expect me to forgive them for abandoning me!? Think again Jazz."

The energon dagger was removed and then traced around his spark.

"Cele… don't do this…"

"Sleep well, Jazz, because you will never wake from this recharge cycle." She whispered cruelly, and then slid the energon blade home.

~.~

Iacon never saw the attack coming, though it should have been expected when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe collapsed from a spark tremor. Their creator was dead, and they knew that Jazz would only have died if he had been discovered.

But still, they had not expected the attack.

Prowl had fallen to the mysterious femme within the first few clicks, she had somehow managed to sneak into the base itself… and open the gates to let the Decepticons in. Prowl had come across her while she was hacking into the security systems… and had spotted the dead frame of Red Alert on the floor beside her feet.

"Who are you!?" Prowl questioned, but his voice had been cut off by an energon dagger to his vocals.

He never even got to reach the panel that held the alarm system activation button before he was disposed of.

"I'm an old friend, Prowl."

And the gates had opened.

The black femme went on a massacre through the main base of the Autobots; she danced down hallways with twin energon blades and seemed to know every path to every room. No mech or femme was safe from her. The streets were soon filled with Decepticons, and the city fell into panic.

"Hold it right there femme!" A voice bellowed at the black frame. "State your designation!"

The femme paused and a low chuckle came from her lip components.

"Why, Ironhide, I'm hurt that you don't recognize me." The femme turned and pinned the weapons specialist with cold blood red optics.

"Celestia…" Ironhide was shocked long enough for two laser blasts to rip through the joints on both arms. Effectively making him a sitting target.

"Yes, Ironhide, It's me… Too bad you can't let any other bot know." She smiled cruelly. "Goodbye Ironhide."

And a blast erupted through his processor.

Many fell to the femme once known as Celestia… and she reveled in each kill… in every mech or femme that she slaughtered.

"Celestia!" A feminine voice called as she stepped out of the med-bay, where she had spoken with a medic she had once known.

"I was wondering when you would appear, sister…" Celestia stated, her back was turned to the one she was speaking to. "I have been waiting for you to find me."

"Stop this Celestia… please…"

"Crying again Firestarter?" The black femme whirled around to glare at her twin, and then at the two mechs who flanked her. "I see you brought the creations of Jazz."

"Where is he? What did they do to him?!" Sideswipe yelled at her, but Celestia only gave him a cold smile in return.

"He is out in the fields… I at least gave him a burial." She tilted her head to the side. "Tell me, did you feel him die?"

Sunstreaker only let out a roar and charged her. The femme only smirked and dodged the yellow frontliner as she brought her sword up; while Sideswipe let out a cry of pain and clutched his spark as he fell to his knees. Celestia's blade had caught Sunstreaker in the spark, and bisected the casing.

"Next."

Firestarter stared at her older twin in horror.

"How… Celestia… Why?"

"Because, sister, I was abandoned… and then offered the choice to show my true self." Celestia laughed cruelly at the light fading from Sideswipe's optics. "I was given the chance to free that which was held inside, and I took it."

Both femmes stumbled suddenly, and both knew it was from the death of their only remaining creator. Firestarter let out a wail of pain, while Celestia only smirked in triumph.

"Uncle has defeated our Father, Firestarter." She grinned evilly at her sister. "And now it is my turn to kill you."

Celestia stood up strait and stalked towards her sister. When she was only a few steps away, the older of the prime's twins paused and raised her energon sword.

"I will grant you mercy… and kill you quickly." Celestia stated evenly, and brought her sword down…

~.~

With a shout of terror Celestia jolted upright in her berth and frantically looked around.

"Whoa Celestia, calm down love." A voice came from beside her and Celestia looked down into the cerulean optics of her sparkmate. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sideswipe… Just a nightmare." Celestia stated as she tried to get her spark pulse under control.

"Tell me about it…" Sideswipe murmured and sat up to wrap his arms around her.

"I think… I think it was what would have happened if I had…" Celestia had to stop and regain control of her vocalizer because it was trembling. "If I had joined the 'cons…"

"But you didn't love… So there is no need to worry about it." Sideswipe muttered and held her tighter to his chestplates. "You are an Autobot… and the future Prime of our race. Nothing will change that now."

Celestia nodded, but still couldn't stop the trembling… or the pain in her spark.

"Come on, love, you need to rest. Sunspot and Redstreak will most likely be up to their pranks again… I think I heard them saying something about painting a mural on Ratchets wall."

Celestia smiled, and then nodded. Her processor was already trying to get her to go back to recharge.

"I love you Sideswipe…"

"And I love you Celestial Prime."

The two drifted back into recharge, and the nightmare was forgotten.

~.~ ~.~

I just had to cop out there and make it a dream…. I can't be that mean to Celestia! T.T

I don't know where in the hell this came from, but here it is and I hope it was enjoyed. The story it's based off of is Two Sets of Twins, and TSOT: Afterwords…. Actually, it's set in between these two stories… just before the second one.

I own Celestia, Firestarter, and Bloodfued… no others. So please do not think I do.

Review please!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


End file.
